<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fair Well, Tommyinnit by razorrrrrblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248675">Fair Well, Tommyinnit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorrrrrblade/pseuds/razorrrrrblade'>razorrrrrblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Self-Harm, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorrrrrblade/pseuds/razorrrrrblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically, green man finds out about tommys secret stash thing. in the actual story dream just leaves and blows up everything, but in this one, dream decides that tommys time is up 👍👍</p><p>TW for s/h so aisisiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fanfic thing so yeah whatever 👍👍👍👍👍👍</p><p>alright nerds so ive decided to turn comments on cus aha yeah 😳</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"tommy." dreams tone seemed cold and distant, causing a shiver travel down tommys spine.</p><p>tommy swallowed, an expression of nervousness washed across the blondes face. he bit his lip before saying;</p><p> </p><p>"y-yes dream..?" tommy silently cringed at the stutter.</p><p>"i know what you've been hiding." dream clenched his fists, almost looking as if he was about to swing at tommy's face.</p><p>"what are you talking.." tommy felt his heart rate increase, predicting what was about to happen next. "about..?"</p><p>dream lunges his arm forward, grabbing onto the younger's wrist before violently pulling the blonde child behind him. causing the bandage around the boys arm to loosen. </p><p> </p><p>"wait-- WAIT dream!! i can explain please i-" tommy had just gotten thrown onto the floor, beside a hole in front of the trailer in logstedshire. </p><p>"you know what you've done. theres no excuse you can use to cover up the truth, tommy." dream says, a little bit more anger being expressed by the tone of his voice. </p><p>"dream i- im.. im so sorry.." out of pure fear, tommy shuffled back, accidentally sitting on a dangling part of bandage around tommy's arms.</p><p>dream dropped a few loads of TNT into the hole that exposed tommy's secret stash. taking out his crossbow he quickly pulled the thing back and let go, causing the TNT to ignite, making everything down in the chests cease to exist.</p><p> </p><p>"NO!!" tommy reaches forward, causing the bandage around his arm to be yanked off.</p><p>dream lowers his crossbow once the TNT is done doin' its thing i guess aha. tommy stares at the hooded man, tears forming in the corners of his dull eyes. the green man turns toward tommys direction, lowering his head to get a good look at tommys pathetic state. dreams attention is brought to tommy's arm, its resting on the grass floor, face up. dream stares at the arm for what feels like minutes. of course, only lasting a few seconds. there seems to be red lines all across tommy's wrist, some still seem to be bleeding, while others are scabbed. he hears tommys sobs and rambling in the background. he stares at the cuts intently, before being nudged back a little. tommy has grabbed onto dreams hip, by the looks of it hes probably begging for forgiveness. dream kicks tommy back onto the ground, before stepping on the childs chest, adding a little pressure. the freckled man reaches down, grabbing onto tommy's wrist taking a closer look at the cuts. </p><p> </p><p>tommy can hear a smirk forming as dream speaks. "i thought you were stronger then this tommy, how disappointing." </p><p>tommy tries speaking through sobs. "..i--" </p><p>"PATHETIC." dream raises his voice, squeezing on tommy's wrist causing tommy to choke on his tears.</p><p>dream chuckled. "running to me for comfort.. tommy, you knew i was never on your side." </p><p>"i told you, its not your time die, YET, tommy. i say your times up." dream adds more and more pressure, causing tommy to start choking. </p><p>dream removes his foot from tommys chest, causing the boy to start gasping for air. dream quickly positioning himself to be directly over the boys stomach before placing a hand on tommys neck, adding a massive amount of pressure. about 5 seconds had past, tommy felt as if he was about to pass out. dream finally retracted his hand from the blonde child's throat. causing tommy to burst into a coughing mess.</p><p> </p><p>dreams hand reaches toward the sword that had been resting on his back. he grabs it, then adjusts it to be over his own head, both hands gripped on the handle. </p><p>"FAIR WELL, TOMMYINNIT. AHAHAHAHA!!" he laughs as if hes some witch. </p><p>just as hes about to slash the netherite sword into tommy's chest, he feels something grip onto the handle of his sword, then a yank, causing him to loosen his grip. </p><p>"let. go. of him." a familiar voice says from behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HSHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA IDIDOT I GOT BORED OF WRIYING SO HERES THE END!!! FUCKING NERD!!! AHAHHHAHAHA </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(mk so basically tubbo shows up and then evryone else shows up to fight him but then dream leaves cus hes just.. a fuxking coward 👍👍👍👍)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. heah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i think when i made this the only reason i discontinued was because i wasnt liking how it was turning out. im planning to rewrite this and make it better lol</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>